1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a power steering assembly adapted for use in a small all terrain vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to such a power steering assembly configured, oriented and positioned for use with a small all terrain vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small all terrain vehicles generally comprise a frame assembly that is carried by three or more wheels. Recent constructions of these vehicles feature a pair of front wheels that are steerable relative to the frame and a pair of rear wheels. An engine generally is mounted between the front wheels and the rear wheels because the frame assembly is narrowly constructed. The engine powers the rear wheels and, in some arrangements, the front wheels through suitable transmissions.
The engine generally comprises one or more combustion chambers that are partially defined by a cylinder block, a cylinder head and a reciprocating piston. The cylinder block may incline forward or to one side of the vehicle such that the overall height of the engine can be decreased.
An exhaust system generally communicates with the combustion chamber and provides a passage for exhaust gases generated within the combustion chamber to escape to the atmosphere. In many cases, the exhaust system communicates with a forwardly facing surface of the cylinder head and curves around at least a portion of the engine before providing an outlet that is positioned toward the rear of the vehicle.
The front wheels generally are supported by a suitable suspension system. In most arrangements, the front wheels are connected to the frame assembly by a double A-arm construction. The double A-arm construction provides an upper A-shaped member that has its point connected to an upper portion of the wheel assembly and a similar lower A-shaped member that has its point connected to a lower portion of the wheel assembly.
A shock absorber extends downward and outward from an upper portion of the frame assembly to a suitable portion of the double A-arm construction. The shock absorber provides some degree of control to the up and down movement of the associated wheel assembly during operation of the vehicle. Due to the narrow frame assembly and the angling of the shock absorbers, a relatively small envelope of space is defined between the left and right front suspension assemblies.
To effect steering movement of the front wheels, a handlebar assembly is positioned with its grips disposed in an appropriate location forward of the operator. The handlebar assembly is connected to a steering column for one-to-one movement. The steering column generally extends downward through the relatively small envelope of space defined between the left and right front suspension assemblies. At a lower end, the steering column carries a pitman arm that connects with one end of each of a pair of tie-rods. The tie-rods extend outward to a suitable portion of the front wheel assemblies and transfer the rotary motion of the steering column to generally linear movement of the tie-rods.